


【RickMorty/c-137cest】corrosion 腐蚀

by UncleRiver



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 05:52:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UncleRiver/pseuds/UncleRiver





	【RickMorty/c-137cest】corrosion 腐蚀

Corrosion 腐蚀

原作：RAM  
配对：R/M  
分级：R，有亲亲和一点性相关。

CP向注意慎入，时隔两个月没写了先给大家赔罪，感谢朋友陪我私人影院刷RAM让我急速回坑。

简介：S306背景，如果toxic组RM与清洁后的完美RM用仪器交换成功的话，清洁后健康的RM被关在废弃毒素罐子里的设定。

 

第三天，如果Morty被粘液和毒素腐蚀后不时敲打才会继续转动的手表显示的是正确时间的话。他们在这该死的恶臭肮脏的地方逐渐被毒素同化的第三个昼夜轮回，Rick仍旧冷淡地拒绝与Morty进行过长时间的交流。

“你需要远离我二十英尺以上，Morty，你会干扰我工作。”Rick从地上用针管吸取部分毒素，放进简陋的实验机器里，“我们需要尽快找到出去的办法，有毒的Rick和Morty会毁掉外面的世界。”

“Rick，天，天啊，Rick！我的脚，我的脚也感染了毒素，它们正向上蔓延！”Morty脚踝以下的皮肤都变为恶心的粘液状，他能感到他最痛恨的懦弱人格正缓慢侵蚀他健康的大脑，一切，一切都将化为乌有。

而排除毒素的健康Rick暂时未受环境影响，他或许免疫力奇高，抛弃掉全部多余废物的理智科学家专心研究，对孙子的呼救置之不理。他像个无情感的人工智能，倚靠着少有的干净石头，下半身泡在毒素池子里，持续焊接和捶打动作。

直到Morty双臂肘关节也化为暗绿色粘液状，他的沉着冷静和一切自信甚至自负的优势都不复存在，最恐惧的负面性格正步步紧逼着侵蚀替代他仅存的美好未来。同时恢复的还有作为一名正常的青春期少年的幼稚，对他人的依赖感，对父母的，对姐姐的，尤其是对Rick的。

而Rick就在他眼前不过几英尺的地方，留给他一个冷漠的背影。

Morty很疼，那古怪的感觉让他想起操作前院的老式手动除草机时不小心碾到脚趾的疼痛，滚动的刀片划过皮肤表面钻心刺骨，又好似浸泡在岩浆里，骨头都随滚烫的泡沫沸腾而缓慢融化。

他小心地拉扯Rick的白袍，它被粘液和污水浸透染湿，散发着臭味，Rick却只是向后摆手，示意他远离这里。

如果是曾经的Rick，只需要几天、甚至几小时就能逃出生天，显然，去除毒素的同时，也连带丢弃了Rick 的部分天赋。

他永恒是Morty的救世主，当灾难降临时奇迹般拽着他的手腕或奔跑或飞行。他挡在他身前，背影象征着希望和未来，即便秃顶后脑勺并不足够完美，但不可能如同此刻这般令Morty难过，甚至寂寞。

孤独，Morty混沌的脑袋里撞进这个词，鼻子酸酸的，眼底蓄积泪水，呜咽两秒，想尽量不打扰外公的逃命计划，他仍是个孩子，几秒后却忍不住嚎啕大哭。

太疼了！他吼叫着拼命呜咽，想通过发泄渠道缓解毒物腐蚀蔓延的痛苦，身体在泥潭里翻滚打滚，手脚扭曲蹬踹用力过猛不小心踢翻Rick的操作台，那易碎的器皿瞬间磕在下方岩石上碎成两半。

“你......！你这个该死的臭虫，愚蠢的小婊子，远离我！远离我的工作台！这世界活该毁灭，我们会永远被关在这里，等待腐烂变异，啊哈哈！嗝。”Rick忍无可忍地咆哮着，拎着Morty脏兮兮的手腕，把他甩到一边去。

而太久没听过熟悉辱骂的Morty被惊得很快停止哭泣，尾椎磕在凸起的湿漉漉石头上钝痛，他有些眩晕，踉跄站起向前几步，抱住似乎终于恢复正常的Rick的小腿，把鼻涕眼泪都蹭在上面，与泥土和浆糊混合在一起。

“走开，走开。”Rick只有一刻的失态，很快又重回理智冷静，“我可能也被影响了，我是说，感染，被毒素。”

Rick抬起左手，Morty注意到侧方小指有一节已化为墨绿色的粘稠状。

“疼......疼吗？”Morty用掌心包裹住外公的小拇指，沾了满掌心的毒素，但他并不在乎，心里有罪恶的种子正加速跳动蓬勃着生长，意图破土而出。

他们出不去了，在这臭气熏天的狭窄罐子里，只有毒素和粘液陪伴的生活，Rick也感染了毒素，他们很快就会变成最消极的垃圾完全体。但Morty感到高兴，他的Rick将再次重视他，他的倔强他的无礼他的所有一切缺点也是唯一魅力的错误人格集合马上就重新填满他的躯壳，他的Rick就要回来了。

“疼痛？我没体会到，你非常疼痛？”很显然Rick将部分无用的感知系统也一并纳入毒素人格名单，他疑惑地垂眼看着Morty，踢腿甩脚把他从身上挪开。

“非常疼，Rick。”Morty诚实道，他的后背也逐渐变异融化，毒素吞噬，活生生剥掉皮肤割开细胞组织般折磨着他，那些懦弱自卑和消极恐惧缩头乌龟心理疯狂涌入替代仅有的坚持，Morty蜷缩成一团，“我们不可能出去的，R-Rick，我是个废物，我是蝼蚁，我只会给你增加麻烦，我完了，我们，不，只有我，我没有和你离开这里的价值，我没有资格，让我一个人呆着吧，Rick，我应该死在这里，自己一个人。”

Rick没有一如既往地嘲笑讽刺他，或者干脆冲上来给愚蠢的胆小鬼孙子一个耳光，健康Rick只是站在工作台旁边，转头盯着Morty看了一会，建议道：“我们会出去的，Morty，我们只需要一些时间，你会被治好的，如果疼痛，就去睡一觉吧，醒来你就会好的，我需要专心工作。”

这只是Rick第无数次搪塞他驱逐他的借口，被感染的Morty是个碍事的无能蛀虫，他帮不了忙只能毁灭一切。

 

Morty躲进露营地休息，实际只是另一个散发着臭味头顶滴着粘液的窄小石头洞口，没有空气流通的罐子里本就憋闷，洞里温度更高。他躺在湿乎乎的地面上用一块较为平坦的石块作枕头，闭上眼迷糊着胡思乱想，心仍在洞外忙碌的Rick身上。

安静下来，脆弱的东西就一股脑涌进Morty的回忆里，它们叫嚣着，剥离虚伪的外表直击阴沉可耻的内核。

Morty想起Rick的眼睛，没有因年龄牵制的浑浊苍老，永葆活力。它是宇宙最神秘的两点，他从未猜透那复杂视线里蕴含的全部意思，认定一种情感又很快被另一种替代。他唯一能从Rick那里得到的有效讯息，只有他对他的爱，尽管那是Rick不承认的。

爱意又分很多种，由繁赘内涵构成。Rick的眼里有时是晴朗无云的天空，连风都不复存在，平静得Morty能闻到烈阳晒在被子上的暖烘烘味道。有时又是大海，极具攻击性，翻滚着波涛汹涌，深层沉寂有Morty读不懂的东西。有时会充斥着火山熔岩，极度热烈喷发着，仿佛下一刻就会吞噬掉Morty全部自持，吸引着他自我毁灭般投入Rick的怀抱。

他会害怕，有时牙齿都相互打颤，但从不畏惧迎上Rick的视线，仿佛谁先逃跑就游戏失败。冥冥中，他知道Rick渴望的是什么，和他心底地狱深渊夹缝里叫嚣的同样，是最卑劣最恐怖的罪孽。

而去除毒素后的健康Rick的视线里，什么都没有。

 

无法入眠，翻滚几小时后，Rick仍未从洞外归来。Morty起身沿来时的小路寻到Rick实验机器附近，发现他的外公躺在一块岩石上，半侧身子浸泡在泥潭里，不省人事。

他发疯般奔跑至他身边，叫他的名字，将快淹死的Rick拖出来，拍了拍他的脸，并没有醒来的意思。

Morty急得哭泣快要晕倒，他怎么了？他救不了他，他唯一的希望将他独自扔在绝望地狱，他该如何度过，他该一起死亡吗，他活够了。Morty抄起一块钉子般尖锐的石块，冲着自己的脑袋就要砸下去。

下方的Rick突然打了个嗝，然后阵阵鼾声袭来，Morty愣了，俯身趴到外公胸膛上，听到了稳准有力的心跳，近乎虚脱般一同瘫倒在地。

被毒素削弱正常思考能力，放大恐惧和悲观心理，Morty是个完全的失败者，不但不信任Rick，他的外公，甚至想毁了这一切。

Morty从泥浆地里爬起来，观察外公熟睡的模样，不同于过往的随意姿势甚至吹着鼻涕泡，他只是安静的平躺，像一位普通人，陷入睡眠。

他太疲惫了，Morty从他眼角和额头加深的皱纹，注意到他干裂的嘴。回忆在心底翻腾，妄图冲破深渊牢笼的束缚，从夹缝间迎接日照，但那是见不得光的。

Morty了解Rick嘴唇的触感，喝醉的外公有时会抱着他说一些他听不懂的颠倒语句，他会亲吻他的脸颊，粗糙的死皮在他耳边摩擦，还有陷在他颈窝锁骨里痒得过分的蓬松头发。

他也曾彻底失态亲吻他的嘴唇，酒精味道顺着舌头细密的味蕾轻易滑进Morty因震惊微张的唇缝里，它熟练地搅拌着少年的口腔，戳刺最敏感速度上颚，逼得他呜咽颜面赤红。

事后嘟囔着某个前女友名字陷入沉睡的Rick，拥抱交缠间触及腹部的滚烫突出物，都令Morty像被置入高温火焰中央，绝望地扭动身子在Rick旁边发泄。意识模糊后是无尽的空虚，他在做什么，他们刚刚在进行什么，这是什么。

 

回过神来，Morty正在俯身亲吻Rick紧闭的嘴唇，身体先于思想行动，他就像只偷腥的猫，得意地渴望驱逐男人长久以来对他的冷漠。

还好Rick并未醒来，Morty用灵巧的舌尖顶开他的唇缝，钻进炙热的口腔里，他跨坐在Rick身上，很快发现有东西正顶着他的后腰，坚硬的触感和热度逼得他跃跃欲试。

Rick没有理他，头脑发昏的小子猛然想起排毒后的Rick冷漠的态度，和没有情感波澜的眼睛，头顶被浇了一盆凉水般猛地清醒过来。他不再爱他，或者说，对Rick而言，操纵他的感情是毒素、是废弃品、是理应从他完美人生中分离的污点。

Morty停止动作，他又开始哭泣，眉毛呈八字型几乎拧在一起，毒素正加速侵蚀他的身体，它流淌在血液里，让他变成最糟糕的另一种极端，只剩一个头部还保持着人类正常的血色。

“真可怜啊。”Rick的声音突然出现在Morty耳边，他低头却发现外公并没有醒来，那声音持续读着这句话，像Rick又像Morty瞬间苍老了六十岁，它不在他耳边也不在任何外部环境里，它回荡在他脑子里，不停地轮回重复着。

是他自己，Morty最恐惧的，是作为Morty的本身。

毒素蔓延至他的颈部，逐渐布满面额，Morty成为一只完整的毒素Morty，令人彻底崩溃的疼痛袭击了他的大脑，他晕过去倒在地上。

 

Rick起身抱起他的男孩，脚步蹒跚着将他抱回洞穴里休息，他们马上就可以出去，转换机器已经修复好，可以和真正的有毒组一样离开。

他终于可以放声哀嚎，因疼痛，因忍耐。他剥掉用于掩盖被毒素腐蚀的真正形态的伪造皮肤，露出墨绿色发臭的黏糊糊手臂，毒素的侵蚀能力比他想象中还要强劲，它们甚至感染了他假皮肤的一根手指。

在顺利逃离前，他不能暴露，伪装成还健康的无情样子，他不能让Morty和他一样绝望，他需要Morty依靠他获得唯一的希望，这也是Rick唯一的动力。

感染的疼痛和眩晕使他工作效率低下，Rick觉得自己发烧了，全身像被岩浆腐蚀炙烤，不透气假皮肤下的感染部分蠕动着像被数十亿白蚁啃食奇痒无比。

他不能垮掉，他只需保存仅剩一线的理智，只要他还剩一个脑袋，一颗能思考的脑袋。

Morty的痛苦呜咽和哭泣无时无刻不在折磨他，皮肤的疼痛不算什么，胸口随男孩笨拙的每一次粗喘呼吸而绞痛才是致命的。健康Rick多么丧失情感，毒素侵蚀的过程中，Rick就有多少倍的爱重新涌回心中。

它们是必不可少的填充物，充斥Rick的躯壳，就像他无数次拥抱男孩与同龄人相比过分瘦小的身体时内心的酸楚感，有了这些他才是真正麻烦的集合体，是真实的Rick。

把男孩放回洞穴，他俯身亲吻Morty的眉心，气息交替间，他绝望地想起假寐时、装醉时、以及之前无数个毁灭间，他们的行为趋势。

他有罪，该死的，他应该下地狱的，他和瑞城的那些疯子并无区别，他应该被关在这该死的地方永生永世，他的存在就是毒素，会毁灭整个宇宙，毁灭Beth，毁灭Morty。

Rick抓紧破解毒素Rick留下的陷阱，他愈发暴躁，行为粗鲁，嘴里骂着数不清的脏话，同时还要躲避其他生物的毒素分离体袭击。

“我成功了，成，成功了！”Rick放下连接完全重新启动的转换器，奔向洞穴去叫醒Morty，映入视线的情境令他崩溃后悔。

 

“R-Rick，救我！！！！”完全化为毒素的Morty嚎啕着挣扎，他被一只巨型毒物怪兽抓在空中，下一刻就要被吞进口中饱餐一顿。

“放，放开他，你这个恶心的大鼻涕虫。”Rick终于无法伪装忍耐，他冲上前与怪物搏斗，他不够结实的仿造皮肤在剧烈争斗中被撕裂破碎，露出原有的早已被感染的墨绿色黏糊糊内部。

“快跑。”他拉着震惊的Morty向前狂跑，冲至转化器前方连接电源，按动开关。

“嗖”他们回到现实的家中，外界已被毒素RM腐蚀成人间炼狱，孩子们屠杀母亲，神父们额头纹着撒旦的标志赤身在街上强暴幼女。

真正的toxic组合RM站在被感染的RM面前，四个人呆愣了几秒，接着很快打成一团。

“你这个无能的弱智儿，Morty，我让你盯着这两个小婊子，他们怎么会从里面跑出来？”

“我，我不知道Rick，我只是睡着了一会，我，我是最腐烂的蛆，你杀了我吧，我搞砸了，我想死。”

混乱中，双方很快交缠在一起，Rick了解Rick，他尚未被毒素腐蚀大脑还存有理性，而毒素Rick是无法下手杀掉Morty的，无论是任何一个。他同时拎起两只Morty威胁道：“再靠近一步，他们都活不了。”然后趁毒素Rick犹豫一枪击爆了他的脑袋。

Rick面前两个一模一样的毒素Morty都瑟瑟发抖得朝向他，他握着激光手枪，匆忙中想到一个胡闹的辨别方法。

“Morty，咳，我是说，在，在我睡觉的时候你对我做了什么？”

“我.....我很抱歉，Rick，天啊，我太恶心了，你发现了，我是最低劣的草履虫，单细胞生物都是高估我自己，我......”其中一个Morty蜷缩着想钻进地板的缝隙间。

“我，我的问题，回答我的问题，Morty，不许说谎，否则我就宰了你。”

“我，我，天，我，我亲了你，Rick，该死的，我亲了你！”

对准另一只Morty一枪毙命，地上只剩两团绿色泥浆。Rick翻出以防万一很久以前就准备好的解药，命令Morty喝下去，自己仰头两口灌进，并指挥无人机一批批将药物泼洒于空中治愈世界其他人类。

“你说的对，Rick，这才是完整的我们，每个部分都不能缺失。”恢复人类身体的Morty转头微笑着面对Rick举起的消除记忆枪，“你，你又骗了我。”

蓝头发的疲惫男人端了一会枪，手有些抖，Morty闭上眼。

一分钟后。

“哦，去他妈的记忆，我现在需要Beth的难吃苹果派，我饿死了。”Rick甩手把墙丢尽角落里，拿起桌上的酒壶猛灌，“你，你不饿吗？Morty，操，这酒他妈是臭的。”

Morty跑着跟上男人的脚步，小心地勾住Rick的小手指：  
“我爱你，Rick。”

这次Rick没有甩开也没有嘲讽他，只是安静地任凭他拉着了。

他太过自私了，Rick想，但这也是他的一部分。

FIN


End file.
